The Norse used so-called green roofs to insulate their homes and also to grow their vegetables, herbs and flowers. Such Norse green roofs may have developed due to the lack of natural resources, with the people turning to sod and stone to build their roofs. Currently, vegetation support structures/systems have become useful and desirable for esthetic and environmental purposes in both commercial and residential structures. Vegetation support structures may be used to grow vegetables/produce in urban areas, as well as reducing heat gain in buildings and offsetting CO2 emissions, and may be mounted substantially vertically (as green walls) or substantially horizontally (as green roofs).
Such vegetation support structures come in a variety of specific structures, but, for example, when mounted vertically, the growing medium in many designs is not sufficiently held within the structures, and any conventional growing medium retaining structure can restrain/restrict the growth of the vegetation/plants.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vegetation support structure.
Other objects may appear hereafter.